blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters who have died (SPOILERS!)
A * Abalone I (Vampire; Member of the glymera; deceased-cause unspecified; son of an unnamed Vampire and unnamed female Vampire, father of Abalone II; nicknamed 'the Noble Redeemer' by his family) * Ahgony I (Vampire; Black Dagger Brotherhood member; deceased-cause unspecified) * Alyne (Vampire; deceased-died of natural causes in his sleep; hellren of an unnamed female Vampire, father of Ehlena; suffered from schizophrenia and wrote "In the Rain Forest of the Monkey Mind") * Analisse (a.k.a. The Scribe Virgin) (Deity; deceased magical creator of the Vampire race by their off-shoot progeny, the Doggen, the Sympaths, and the Shadows as well; former sexual partner of the Bloodletter one-time occasion to conceive a child, mother traditional childbirth of Vishous and Payne; First appearance: Dark Lover) * Anha (Vampire; Member of the Chosen and Queen of the Vampires; deceased-murdered by Lessers; shellan of Wrath I deceased, mother of Wrath II, mother of an unnamed female Vampire deceased, mother of two unnamed male Vampires deceased) * Annalye (Vampire; deceased-died at Haver's Clinic after having been abused by her hellren and losing a pregnancy from that abuse; shellan of an unnamed male Vampire [deceased-killed by Rhage, Vishous, and Butch for abusing Annalye'' and her daughter], biological mother of Bitty) * Assail I (Vampire; deceased-cause unspecified; ''hellren of an unnamed glymera Vampiress, father of Assail II) B C * Chrissy Andrews (Human; deceased-beaten to death by her boyfriend, Grady; one of Rehvenge's prostitutes working at ZeroSum) * Corra (a.k.a. Little Miss Stamp her Laboutins and Pout) (Vampire; member of the glymera; mated to an older male Vampire of the glymera; had an affair with Throe II; deceased-murdered by Throe II, who snapped her neck) D * Darius (Vampire; Black Dagger Brotherhood member; deceased-murdered by Lessers, but reincarnated as John Matthew by The Scribe Virgin; son of Marklon and an unnamed female Vampire of the Chosen, adoptive father of Tohrment II, father of Elizabeth "Beth" Randall, mistakenly named the father of John Matthew; former member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood - technically dead, despite his soul moving on to a new body) * David Ormond (a.k.a. Mr. O; Lesser) (Human converted into a Lesser; deceased-revenge killed by Bella for kidnapping her) E * Eduardo Benloise (Human; deceased-killed by Assail II for kidnapping and harming Marisol "Sola" Morte; brother of Ricardo Benloise) * Elan (Vampire; Member of the glymera; deceased; son of Larex) * Evangaline (Vampire; Member of the glymera; deceased-died giving birth; shellan of Havers, mother to an unnamed male Vampire in childbirth) F * Fletch (Doggen; deceased; from The Story of Son off-shoot story to the BDB universe) G * Grady (Human; deceased-killed by Xhex; a drug dealer in Caldwell who was working with Lash to move drug product on the streets; former abusive boyfriend to Chrissy Andrews) H * Hharm (Vampire; Black Dagger Brotherhood member; deceased-cause unspecified; father of Tohrment I, father of Xcor) * Hhurt (Vampire; deceased-died in transition; one of John Matthew, Blaylock, and Qhuinn's classmates) * Horusman (Vampire; Princeps; deceased-cause unspecified; father of Marklon deceased, grandfather of Darius deceased-reincarnated, great-grandfather of Elizabeth "Beth" Randall, great-great grandfather of Wrath III Wrath; First reference: ''Dark Lover'') I * Ichan (Vampire; Member of the glymera; deceased-revenge killed by Assail II for political treachery; former member of the glymera) J * Jane Whitcomb, M.D. (a.k.a. Doc Jane) (Ghost-Human; shellan of Vishous; current emergency doctor for the Black Dagger Brotherhood - technically dead, although her spirit remains in the series as a character who can interact with others) * Janie O'Neal (Human; deceased-murdered by unknown men who kidnapped her; step-sister of Brian "Butch" O'Neal) * Jonsey (Human; deceased-carjacked Qhuinn's car and died in it while joyriding) * Joseph Xavier (a.k.a. Mr. X) (Human converted into a Lesser; deceased-revenge killed by Elizabeth "Beth" Randall for kidnapping her) K L * Lash (Demigod/Half-Vampire, Half-The Omega; King of the Lessers; deceased-revenge killed by Xhex for kidnapping, torturing, and repeatedly raping her; son of The Omega & an unknown female Vampire deceased, adopted son of an unnamed male Vampire-the glymera council's Princeps Leahdyre deceased and an unknown female Vampire deceased, step-brother to an unnamed female Vampire deceased, step-brother to an unnamed male Vampire deceased, statutory rapist of an unnamed underage Human female, rapist of the Princess, rapist of Xhex) * Lohstrong (Vampire; Member of the glymera; deceased-murdered by Lash & his Lessers; hellren to an unnamed female Vampire, father of Luchas, father of Solange, father of Qhuinn) M * Madalina (Vampire; Member of the glymera; deceased-died of natural causes due to old age; shellan of Rempoon, mother of Rehvenge, mother of Bella) * Marklon (Vampire; Princeps; Member of the glymera; deceased-cause unspecified; son of Horusman deceased, hellren to an unnamed female Vampire of the Chosen deceased, father of Darius deceased-reincarnated, grandfather of Elizabeth "Beth" Randall, great-grandfather of Wrath III Wrath; former member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood) * Mary Madonna Luce (Human; daughter of an unnamed female Human deceased and an unnamed male Human deceased, shellan of Rhage, adopted mother of Bitty; current psychological counselor for the Black Dagger Brotherhood; died from leukemia, but was re-born reincarnated as a new person, but brought back to life as she was, minus being afflicted by leukemia by the Scribe Virgin as someone who is fully human in every sense of the word, except she will not age and will not die until she chooses to do so]) * Montrag (Vampire; Member of the glymera ''and Princeps Leahdyre of the Council; deceased-assassinated by Xhex on behalf of Rehvenge for political treachery) * Murhder I (Vampire; Black Dagger Brotherhood member; deceased-cause unspecified) * Mr. C (a.k.a. C-Rider, Connors) (Human converted into a Lesser; deceased-killed by Assail II to take over the drug trade in Caldwell, NY) * Mr. D (Human converted into a Lesser; deceased-revenge killed by John Matthew for kidnapping Xhex) * Mr. E (Human converted into a Lesser; deceased) * Mr. O (a.k.a. David Ormond) (Human converted into a Lesser; deceased-revenge killed by Bella for kidnapping her) * Mr. X (a.k.a. Joseph Xavier) (Human converted into a Lesser; deceased-killed by Elizabeth "Beth" Randall for kidnapping her) N * Naseen (Vampire; deceased-died of a broken heart sometime after Zsadist was kidnapped as a baby; ''shellan of Aghony I, mother of Phury, mother of Zsadist) O P * Phil (Human; deceased-killed by Marisol "Sola" Morte during her kidnapping; an enforcer for Ricardo Benloise) Q R * Rempoon (Vampire; deceased-revenge murdered by Rehvenge for abusing Madalina and for having him kidnapped and dumped on the Sympath camp to get rid of him; hellren of Madaline, adopted father of Rehvenge, father of Bella) * Ricardo Benloise (Human; deceased-killed by Assail II for kidnapping and harming Marisol "Sola" Morte; brother of Eduardo Benloise; drug overlord in the Caldwell, N.Y. area) * Rosalhynda (a.k.a. No'One, Autumn) (Vampire; second shellan of Tohrment, mother of Xhexania - technically, this incarnation of Autumn/No'One died when she committed suicide; she was given a second chance at life by The Scribe Virgin, but chose to adopt a new name and a new persona entirely) S * Selena (Vampire; Member of the Chosen; deceased-died of the 'freezing' disease that randomly afflicts members of the Chosen for reasons unknown; mated shellan of Trez) * Solange (Vampire; deceased-murdered by Lash & his Lessers; daughter of Lohstrong and an unnamed female Vampire, sister of Luchas, sister of Qhuinn) T * Tehrror I (Vampire; Member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood; deceased-cause unspecified) * Thomas DelVecchio, Sr. (Human; deceased-put to death by the Human justice system for his criminal behaviour; serial killer who once hunted in Caldwell, N.Y.) * Throe I (Vampire; Member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood; deceased-cause unspecified;; member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood) * Tohrment II (Vampire; deceased-died in childbirth; son of Tohrment I and Wellesandra; was named during his and his mother's combined Fade ceremony by his father) * Tohrture (Vampire; Member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood; deceased-cause unspecified; father of Rhage) * Two Tone (Human; deceased-killed by Marisol "Sola" Morte during her kidnapping; an enforcer for Ricardo Benloise) U V W * Wallen (Vampire; Member of the glymera Council; deceased-cause unspecified; hellren to an unnamed female Vampire, father of Marissa, father of Havers) * Wellesandra (a.k.a. Wellsie) (Vampire; deceased-murdered by Lessers; first shellan of Tohrment I, mother of an unborn child named Tohrment II deceased) * Wrath (a.k.a. Wrath the Elder) (Vampire; King of the Vampires; deceased-assassinated by rogue members of the glymera via poison years before the series begins; hellren of unnamed female Vampire, father of Wrath I) * Wrath I (Vampire; King of the Vampires; deceased-assassinated by Lessers years before the series begins; hellren of Anha, father of Wrath II, father of unnamed male Vampire, father of unnamed female Vampire) X Y Z UNNAMED CHARACTERS (in order by novel appearance) LOVER AWAKENED * "the Mistress" (Vampire; deceased-revenge murdered by Zsadist years before the series begins; former Blood Slave owner of Zsadist) LOVER ENSHRINED * "the Directrix" (Vampire-Chosen; Leader of the Chosen; deceased-put to death by Phury under Vampire law for her criminal behaviour) * unnamed male Vampire (Vampire; the glymera council's Princeps Leahdyre; deceased-murdered by Lash & his Lessers; hellren to an unnamed female Vampire, father to an unnamed Vampire female, father to an unnamed Vampire male, adopted father to Lash) * unnamed female Vampire (Vampire; deceased-murdered by Lash & his Lessers; shellan to an unnamed male Vampire, mother to an unnamed Vampire female, mother to an unnamed Vampire male, adopted mother to Lash) * unnamed female Vampire (Vampire; deceased-murdered by Lash & his Lessers; daughter to an unnamed male Vampire deceased and an unnamed Vampire female deceased, sister to an unnamed Vampire male, adopted sister to Lash) * unnamed male Vampire (Vampire; deceased-murdered by Lash & his Lessers; son to an unnamed male Vampire deceased and an unnamed Vampire female deceased, brother to an unnamed Vampire male, adopted brother to Lash) LOVER AVENGED * "the Princess" (Sympath; Queen of the Sympaths; deceased-mortally shot by Xhex, finished off by Lash; daughter of an unnamed male Sympath biological father-deceased and an unnamed female Sympath deceased,shellan of the Sympath King deceased, blackmailing lover of Rehvenge, rape victim of Lash; Queen of the Sympaths) * "the Sympath King" (Sympath; King of the Sympaths; deceased-murdered by Rehvenge; Rehvenge's uncle, hellren of the Princess; King of the Sympaths) LOVER MINE * "the Little Shit" (Lesser; deceased-murdered by Mr. C; the drug dealer Lash inducted, who betrayed him) * female prostitute (Human turned into a Lesser; deceased-mercy killed by Lash; picked up by Lash and turned by him, but the turning didn't work and she was slowly dying) LOVER AT LAST * Assail II's mother (Vampire; deceased-cause unspecified;; shellan of Assail I, mother of Assail II) * Ricardo Benloise's bodyguard (Human; deceased-killed by Assail II for kidnapping Marisol "Sola" Morte; bodyguard & doorman for Ricardo Benloise) * male carjacker (a.k.a. Mr. Chatty, Vanilla Ice, Vanilla-man) (Human; deceased-carjacked Qhuinn's car for a joyride, but crashed it and died) THE KING * male security guard #1 (Human; deceased-killed by Assail II for kidnapping Marisol "Sola" Morte; Benloise's guard) * male security guard #2 (Human; deceased-killed by Assail II for kidnapping Marisol "Sola" Morte; Benloise's guard) * male security guard #3 (Human; deceased-killed by Assail II for kidnapping Marisol "Sola" Morte; Benloise's guard) * male security guard #4 (Human; deceased-killed by Assail II for kidnapping Marisol "Sola" Morte; Benloise's guard) * male security guard #5 (Human; deceased-killed by Assail II for kidnapping Marisol "Sola" Morte; Benloise's guard) THE SHADOWS * s'Ex's unnamed infant daughter (Shadow; deceased-killed on the orders of the s'Hisbe for political reasons; daughter of the s'Hisbe and s'Ex, half-sister to maichen) * the s'Hisbe (Shadow; Queen of the Shadows; deceased-killed by s'Ex in accordance with Shadow law for her criminal behaviour; shellan to an unnamed male Shadow King deceased, lover to s'Ex, mother of maichen, mother to an unnamed number of infant Shadow females and males deceased) * the Shadow King (Shadow; King of the Shadows; deceased-assassinated by s'Ex on the orders of the s'Hisbe for reasons unspecified; hellren to the s'Hisbe, father of maichen, father to an unnamed number of infant Shadow females and males deceased) THE BEAST * Annalye's unnamed hellren (Vampire; hellren of Annalye, biological father of Bitty; deceased-killed by Rhage, Vishous, and Butch ~2 years before the start of The Beast for abusing Annalye'' and her daughter]) POSSIBLY DECEASED CHARACTERS (in order by name) * Eddie O'Neal (Human; Brian O'Neal's step-father) * Larex (Vampire; Member of the ''glymera; father of Elan) * Lilith (Doggen; a serving maid in Lohstrong's house; presumed murdered by Lash & his Lessers) * Sampsone (Vampire)